1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window air conditioner installation system and more particularly pertains to receiving and supporting a window air conditioner and for adjusting a supporting surface as a function of the size of the air conditioner, all without modifying the environment of the installation, the receiving and supporting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window air conditioner installation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, window air conditioner installation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of installing air conditioners in windows are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a window air conditioner installation system that allows receiving and supporting a window air conditioner and adjusting a supporting surface as a function of the size of the air conditioner, all without modifying the environment of the installation, the receiving and supporting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the window air conditioner installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and supporting a window air conditioner and adjusting a supporting surface as a function of the size of the air conditioner, all without modifying the environment of the installation, the receiving and supporting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved window air conditioner installation system which can be used for receiving and supporting a window air conditioner and adjusting a supporting surface as a function of the size of the air conditioner, all without modifying the environment of the installation, the receiving and supporting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.